Everybody Likes Ice Cream
by spiritfoxyouko300y
Summary: The L's team goes one by one to interrogate and one by one they come back with... icecream? What's going on?


My nickname around my friends is Youko, because I like Youko Kurama so much. Anyway, when you see the name Youko in this story…it's me; the author. I was eating a bowl of ice cream one evening when it made me think of L; and when I thought of L, I suddenly got a Death Note brainstorm. It was very cool. This story just came to my mind from start to finish. I immediately grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN NOR CLAIM TO OWN YYH OR DEATH NOTE!

Everybody Likes Ice Cream

L, Light, and those who had chosen to stay with them sat in the monitoring room of L's newly constructed building, which had been dedicated to catching Kira. All was silent as they reviewed reports of recent deaths and connecting events and whatnot. That is, until Youko walked casually into the room with a moderately sized bowl of ice cream. L, whose nose immediately detected the sweet aroma, turned to eye her as she crossed the room and took her seat in a leather chair, which sat leaning against the far wall.

"Where did you get that?" L asked quietly.

"Watari," she replied, "have you ever noticed that no matter where we are, where we go, or what we're doing, Watari is always just…there?"

She paused for a moment to swallow a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well," she continued, " I decided to go over to security and ask him how he is always just…there. He didn't give me an answer…but he offered me this bowl of ice cream. So, I took it and came back in here."

L eyed her for a moment more, blinking adorably every now and then. Suddenly, he tore out of the room dragging Light behind him (they were still chained together ). Chief Yagami and Matsuda simply stared after him with a confused expression painted on their face. After about ten minutes, L returned with an enormous bowl piled high with ice cream. Light followed behind him with a pathetically small, when compared to L's, bowl of ice cream. Youko gaped at L as he strode proudly across the room with his ice cream tower and reclaimed his seat in front of the monitor.

"What did you do?!" Youko shrieked.

"Have you ever noticed that no matter where we are, where we go, or what we're doing, Watari is always just…there?" L asked in the midst of stuffing his face with ice cream, "Well, I decided I would go over to security and ask him how he is always just…there. He didn't give me an answer…but he gave me this impressive tower of ice cream. Look, look! Light got some too!"

"Yay…" Light agreed sarcastically.

Youko gave L an odd look as he continued to conquer his massive tower of ice cream. Light simply sighed and returned to his work, hardly touching his desert. Chief Yagami, who was a bit annoyed at this point, began to march out of the room.

"Where are you going Chief?" asked Matsuda.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this ice cream business," he said as he strode out of the room. He, too, was only gone for about ten minutes when he returned with a bowl of ice cream, which was the same size that Youko's had been. He walked softly across the room and also reclaimed his seat. He seemed to hesitate for a moment…but he soon began to enjoy his desert as well. Everyone stared at him as he failed to say a word. Even L paused to stare awkwardly at him.

"So…what's your story?" Youko asked.

He waited a moment to speak, as his mouth was full of ice cream. After a minute, he spoke.

"I went over to security to ask Watari what was going on about the ice cream," He replied. He paused again and seemed unable to find the words to continue.

"…and?" Youko pushed.

"He didn't answer me," he said at last, "instead he said, 'would you like some ice cream?' I nodded my head, he handed me this bowl of ice cream, and then I came back in here."

He again began to enjoy his desert and it was obvious he had nothing more to say. Youko was nearly floored at this point.

"What is going on?" she thought to herself.

At that moment, Matsuda, determined not the be left out of this one, ran toward the door and was out of the room before anyone could ask where he was going.

"I want some ice cream toooooooo!" Matsuda's voice echoed in the outside hallway. Youko fell out of her chair as the echo reached the far wall. L, though as quick as he is, was still in the process of devouring his giant treat. Light was obviously trying to suppress his annoyed expression and Chief Yagami was pretty much just as oblivious as L. However, Matsuda was absent longer than any of the others. L had plenty of time to finish his share as well as Chief Yagami and even Light who had taken his time. After about thirty minutes, Matsuda returned. Dragging his feet along the floor, he returned to the place he had been…empty-handed. He let loose a depressing sigh and resumed his paperwork. Everyone was confused and stared at him, hoping for an explanation. However, he simply sighed and didn't say a word.

"Ummm…Matsuda?" Youko asked, "What happened?"

Matsuda sighed once more, officially making it obvious his intent for everyone to feel sorry for him.

"I went over to security…and asked Watari if I could have some ice cream too," he replied.

Youko sighed, "…and?"

Matsuda sniffled and suddenly began to bawl, "He said he didn't know what I was talking about!" His cries didn't last long, because Light suddenly appeared beside him, whacking him over the back of his head.

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Light demanded.

A slight smirk formed on L's face while Youko fell out of her chair in hysteria.

"I say it's about time to get to the bottom of this…Watari?" L spoke into his laptop microphone. He waited a bit, but there was no answer. "Watari," he attempted and again there was no answer. "Hmmm…" L thought, "That's strange, Youko! Let's go."

"Uh…okay!" Youko replied.

Youko followed L out of the room and over to security. Light yelped as he was suddenly jerked from his seat and dragged across the floor (they were still chained together ). Upon arrival at security, they soon found that there was no one about.

"Hmmm…" L thought aloud, "What is going on? I don't understand the situation."

At that moment, Light was immediately floored (anime fall). L and Youko whirled around to see what the commotion was about.

"What's wrong with you?" Youko demanded.

"Look!" Light ordered as he pointed to a magnet, which stuck to the steel drawer of Watari's desk. Immediately Youko made her own face print in the floor and L grinned from ear to ear. The magnet read…

"Ice cream. It distracts people."


End file.
